


Where Do We Go From Here?

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: This cannot be happening. She and Harry weren't serious like that. So, how was Hermione supposed to tell him that their 'arrangement' was going to get a little crowded?





	Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo  
> Square Filled: Free Space/Writer's Choice
> 
> Announcement for those waiting for the extended and novel-length story inspired by this one-shot, I've published a prologue to it titled, "On The Way". It's updated twice a week. 
> 
> The longer story, inspired by this one-shot, should arrive mid-January (2020). I appreciate the patience and interest. Meanwhile, head on over to the "Here We Go" series page for the prologue and subsequent updates. 
> 
> Thanks!

She stared down at the stick in her hands. “That can’t be right.”

She shook the stick, willing it to reveal something different. “This cannot be right.” She stared at herself in the mirror. “How am I supposed to tell Harry?”

She slammed the stick on the counter, turned on her heel and fled from the bathroom. The positive pregnancy test left behind like a beacon.

* * *

Two days later and she finally had her first chance to tell him.

“Hermione, I bought those muffins you like.” Harry walked into her office, shutting the door. He took one look at her and asked, “are you alright?”

“Fine, just tired.” She took a long whiff of the muffins and was grateful she didn’t feel any nausea. If she had to give up her double chocolate muffins she was going to boycott this pregnancy. “So, what’s up?” She took a bite.

Harry shrugged. “Wanted to say hi and let you know I'll be gone for a week.”

“What?” Her words were muffled.

Harry stared at her. “We’ve got a lead on the Harrow murder. Neville and I are heading Prague to follow the trail.”

“Oh.” She swallowed her mouthful. “Well, be safe, Harry.”

Harry’s gaze shifted between her eyes. “I’ll see you soon.” He headed for her office door but before he grabbed the handle, Hermione pushed away from her desk and hurried over to him.

He turned around. “I’ll be careful, Hermione. I promise.”

She wrapped her arms around his torso. He hugged her back tightly and placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

 Hermione was a ball of nerves for the whole week Harry was gone. She scolded herself for not telling him but then would stomp away those words because she was sure the news would just distract him.

No, she’ll tell him when he came back.

She stared at the toilet lid. But, it’s been more than a week and Harry was still not back.

She stood slowly and made her way to the sink to rinse her mouth and wash her hands. Well, she can’t have roast turkey. It wasn’t the end of the world.

She trudged to the sitting room and dropped onto her couch. She rested her hands over her abdomen. There was a little bundle of cells in there. “I wonder who you’ll grow to look like?”

A knock at the door made her jump. She slid off the couch with a grown and looked through the peephole. “Harry?!”

“Hey.” He shifted on his feet. His hands were behind his back.

Wait, why was he knocking on the door? “Are you really, Harry?”

She thought she could see him roll his eyes. “Oh? We’re doing that now? Well, I know you really like it when I drag my teeth down your neck and tease your–”

“Alright!” She wrenched the door open.

Harry stood before her, a cheesy grin on his face. “Can I come in?”

She nodded, stepping aside. She walked into her kitchen and set out the kettle.

“Hermione?”

She looked over her shoulder and gasped at the sight before her. Harry stood on the other side of her small kitchen table holding an abundance of tulips. Red. Yellow. Purple. White.

She smiled. “What’s this about?”

He held them out. “They’re for you.” He shrugged. “I didn’t like how I left you the last time I saw you and I was late coming home.”

She nibbled on her lip. She came around the table and took the bouquet into her arms. “Harry, you didn’t have to and you know we’re not, you know…”

“Together?” He said. “But, I did say only a week.”

She rubbed a soft petal between her fingers. “Thank you for this, Harry.” She gulped and moved back around the table. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Me too,” he chuckled, sitting down at the table. “Came close a few times, but Neville and I apprehended him and he’s in a holding cell in Azkaban.”

She grabbed the vase she kept on her window sill, filled it with water, and gently placed her new flowers inside. She trailed her fingers down the side of the glass vase. Another gift from Harry. Valentine’s Day, he came around with flowers and chocolates and a silly grin stating she deserved something nice, not only because they slept together.

“Can I eat this?” Harry pulled her forgotten dinner toward him.

“Go ahead. I couldn’t finish it.” She walked over to the kettle and poured them some tea.

“Why? Are you feeling alright?”

She stilled her hands around the cup handles. It was now or never. “No, actually.”

She placed the cups down on the table and took the seat across from him.

“Hermione, what’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“Well, eh, sort of, I’m -” She looked up, concern etched on his face, “Harry, I’m pregnant.”

“What?” The fork he was holding clattered against the plate. “You’re pregnant?” His eyes shifted from her face to her torso and back up again. “That-you can’t be. We use, we’ve always been careful. I thought you were taking birth control.”

“I am,” she hurried, “was. I was, but I don’t know how it happened, but it did.”

Harry brought his hand up and covered his mouth. His eyes narrowed on the table.

“Harry, I’m sorry. I know we didn’t –”

He let out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “Hermione, we’re not even together. We,” he chuckled, but no humor was evident in his voice, “for Godric’s sake, we have sex to let off steam, for fun.”

“I know,” she leaned forward. “This doesn’t have to change anything. I mean, we can stop the sex part, but I don’t want a baby to force us together.”

His eyes were hard and her breaths were coming quickly. “Have you seen a doctor?”

“I have my first appointment in two days.”

He nodded, pushing away from the table.

“Harry?”

He pushed the chair in and made his way back to the front door. “I’ll see you in a few days, Hermione.”

“Wait.” She scrambled after him. “Are you mad? Harry?”

His hand rested on the door handle. He looked at her from over his shoulder. “I’m not mad. I’ll talk to you soon. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“Harry, wait!”

But, he pulled the door open and slipped out before she could reach him.

Hermione stared at the back of her front door. She wiped away the wetness on her cheeks. What’s going to happen now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is the foundation for a longer Harmony fic that I want to write. I'm hoping to draft and publish it soon. Also, I hope Harry doesn't come off as horrible. I feel like he's totally freaking out inside, but of course, we only see Hermione's perspective at this point.


End file.
